A House is Not A Home
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Niles risks his and Daphne's future to save Maris. Can Daphne ever forgive him for this ultimate betrayal of her trust? Set in Murder Most Maris
1. Chapter 1

This is for Kristen3, whose encouragement has given me a lot of inspiration lately. Hope you like it and don't worry there will be lots of N/D swoonworthy moments

Daphne couldn't stand it. Maris kept calling and Niles kept answering and visiting and writing and was at her beck and call. In fact he even missed one doctor's appointment for the baby because he was visiting his ex-wife in jail. How could he have gotten them all involved in this whole fiasco? More importantly, how could he become so involved in the fiasco that was the life of Maris Crane? That's right, Maris Crane. She didn't bother to change her name back in the divorce, a sore point for Daphne. But Niles didn't seem bothered by it, so she said nothing. Nothing Maris did seemed to bother him, so she kept her mouth shut, but there was a limit to what she could take.

"Good news everyone!" Niles declared as he walked into Frasier's apartment.

Daphne got up to kiss him hello. "Finally. Tell me you've fixed this whole Maris disaster."

Niles clapped his hands. "I have. I won't be visiting Maris in jail anymore!"

"Well that's a relief, what happened, did she lose her visitor's privileges?" Frasier asked, delighted. He knew how hard things were on Daphne and was glad there was a resolution everyone could live with.

"Not exactly…"

"Did you tell her that you couldn't speak to her anymore?" Martin asked hopefully. He always hoped that his son would show a backbone to that woman.

"No. Okay I guess I'll have to tell you. Maris is free on bail!"

"What?" Daphne exclaimed. "They denied her as a bail risk."

Niles laughed nervously. "Well he's the deal, it's really kind of funny if you think about it…I posted bail for her."

"How could this be? Normally for bail they ask for cash which you haven't spent or the house as collateral…oh Niles, tell me you didn't use the house," Daphne pleaded.

Niles said nothing.

"Niles Crane tell me you didn't risk the house two months away from our delivering our baby on a woman who was carrying ten thousand dollars, a wig and a passport when she was collared? "

"I had to. It was the only way. I had to get Maris out of there, she was never going to make it. Darling, I promise you this is all going to work out. Let's just go home and talk about this."

"You'll be going home. I'm staying here for a while until I can wrap me head around why you would do something like this. I can't believe you Niles Crane. You would do anything for that woman including jeopardize the wellbeing of your family. I'm sorry but I just can't look at you right now."

Niles looked at Frasier and then at Martin for help only to receive none. He blew it this time, and he didn't know if he would ever come back from this.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles couldn't believe it. Daphne was gone. She had walked out on him and out of their marriage. Tonight he would be returning to an empty home. As he drove around in the Seattle rain, postponing the inevitable entrance to an empty home, all he could do was berate himself for what he had done. He had caused this; he had no one to blame but himself. He was a mess. He could only guess what Frasier would have to say to him, which is why he turned his cell phone off. Unable to deal with his brother's pity or worse, his wrath, he temporarily severed his ties with his life. Suddenly he felt very alone.

There was Daphne. She was going to the doctor's every two weeks now, with an appointment next Monday. He had cleared his schedule so he could go . Would she let him attend? Probably not. Already he was cut off from child, the child he had fantasized about having with Daphne from the moment he proposed to her. This was not going to be good.

All of his life he had wondered what kind of father he would be. But Daphne had answered that for him; he had jeopardized his own home, the safety net of his own child and for what? So he didn't have to see Maris suffer any longer? He knew that he had a soft spot for women in jeopardy but when did a soft spot become a weakness? When did he become more concerned with Maris 'well-being than that of his own family? There was no way Daphne would ever forgive him, and even he couldn't blame her. And to top things off he saw the disappointment in his father's eyes. His dad didn't even have to say a word without Niles' feeling his disapproval in his actions. Martin Crane never would have sacrificed his house. He always put his family first. So the two people in the world who meant most in the world to him were the ones he'd let down the most. What was he to do next?

Pulling into his apartments, he was shocked to see the familiar car with the license plate "Maris" and his heart dropped. What was she doing here?

He went to check in with the doorman and sure enough, there was Maris waiting for him.

Not wanting to make a scene, he told the doorman," It's okay. She's with me."

They went to his place with little spoken between them. She was dressed in black with a black headdress over her. It was obvious she was uncomfortable with the attention from the media as well as she should be.

"Would you like a glass of wine? No, water? Okay I'll get you one."

"What was that? The media is hounding you so badly?" he called out as he struggled to open the bottles. "I'm sorry Maris but that is just a price you have to pay. You want to ask me something?" The bottle cap refused to open no matter how hard he struggled.

"Maris, you want to spend the night here?" Now the bottle cap flew off across the room and Niles found himself flung across to the refrigerator.

"Are you nuts? I'm a married man in case you haven't forgotten. Where's Daphne? Well that's not important. What's important is that I can't allow you to intrude on my marriage any longer. I'm sorry but I have my limits."

The next thing Niles heard was the familiar slamming of the door, assuming it took her about five or six times to muster the strength to slam it. Before he reached the living room Maris was gone. He only hoped that she didn't decide to do anything foolish like flee the country. Then God knew that Daphne would have even more reason to hate him. Could this get any worse?


	3. Chapter 3

"How could Niles do this?" Daphne fumed to no one in particular.

"Now Daphne, he was only trying to help. He couldn't stand to see Maris in trouble and he wasn't thinking clearly," Frasier spoke up in defense of his younger brother.

"You would defend him. It's not your family he put in jeopardy. I'm practically ready to pop this kid out and all he can think about is Maris? What was he thinking?"

"He wasn't thinking. That's the problem. I know it seems bleak now but this could all work out. Maris could stick around to stand trial and none of this will matter. Maybe you're being a little hard on Niles for nothing," Frasier counseled.

"You would stand up for him. He's risked everything for his ex-wife who's a flight risk if there ever was one. I'm sorry but I just can't forgive him, not this time," Daphne sighed.

"But Daphne, he's your husband…"

"That's right. And it's none of your business. I'm sorry but I'd rather be alone right now." With that she retreated to the guest room that was once her room.

Martin looked at his son. "Do this much do you?"

"Oh shut up. I tried and I refuse to quit trying until I reunite these two. I cannot stand knowing how unhappy they are, especially Niles. He must be beside himself right now knowing Daphne is so furious with him. I refuse to let her give up on her marriage so easily. If it's the last thing I do I will bring those two back together!" Frasier declared.

"Well Frase I sure hope you know what you're doing. Three lives are at stake, including my grandbaby. I don't want to see you make any mistakes as far as he's concerned."

"I hope not either, Dad. I hope not either."

0000

Daphne was lying down, memories flooding her mind. It seemed like yesterday she was living here, taking care of Martin, putting up with Frasier and his demands. She laughed. He was a difficult one he was. But he was nothing compared to her brothers. Her baby, if a boy, should be an interesting mix of the Moons and the Cranes. If he was like the Moons she would know how to handle him. But if he was like the Cranes-all brains- she didn't know. She always figured she would have Niles to help her know how to raise him. But now she wasn't so sure. As she laid down, she placed her hand over her stomach and wondered what she would do.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sorry for the long delay. Thank you for your support and encouragement to follow up on this story!**

Could this be that she was really separated from Niles, her husband? How could this have happened? How in the world could he have put his ex-wife ahead of the well-being of her and their child? She knew Niles loved them- there was never any doubt. He would be a fantastic father. And heaven knew that he was a fantastic husband. He was a dream come true. She had never knew happiness until the day he had told her he loved her. And to think she was about to marry Donny Douglas! She would forever be thankful to Frasier for intervening in the ill-fated nuptials, allowing fate to come through for her and Niles. Niles was the most romantic man she had ever met. Who had ever thought that he had loved her from the day he had lay eyes on her?

But how could she get past this betrayal? It had taken her awhile to trust that he loved only her. After all, he had been married to two other women when he claimed to have been in love with her. And for him to have done this for Maris, well, she couldn't help but wonder if he didn't still have feelings for Maris. He must have. That could be the only explanation for him to do something so, well, stupid. And if that was the case she could not possibly stay in the same house with him. She was going to be a mother. She had to take care of herself. She didn't want to put the Cranes in the middle of things, but maybe they would let her stay for awhile. She didn't have all the answers but she would figure out what to do.

It's not like this was planned. She didn't wake up this morning thinking this would be the day she would leave her husband. She hated herself for thinking that. She thought back to Reno and how happy they were. She had sworn nothing would ever keep them apart. They were the couple other couples hated. They laughed at the same jokes, they were affectionate, Niles paid attention to her every need, he knew her likes, dislikes, her moods. No, she wasn't leaving because she didn't love him anymore. That would have been easier. She was leaving because she loved him too much. She loved him too much to watch him sit around and throw away the best things to ever happen to him. She didn't know what he was doing, and she knew he didn't know what he was either. She just hoped he would figure it out before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Niles had always said that he couldn't cry, but when it came to Daphne, there were no shortage of tears. He knew what Frasier would say. He would tell him to pull it together. That things would work out. That he had to be strong. What would his patients think? Well tonight this was one physician that couldn't heal himself. Daphne was gone, and he couldn't even to imagine life without the baby. He took a walk around the house, and it just wasn't a home without her. Everywhere he went was a reminder of her gentle but firm touch. The nursery she picked out for their child. The kitchen where she lovingly prepared their meals. Their bedroom where she made love to him just a week ago. How he needed her touch now.

She always knew how to touch him, how to reassure him that everything would be okay. When he felt like this she was the only one to reach him. He had a dark side that no one knew about, only Daphne. Some days he felt like giving up, but then he saw her sweet face and he knew he could go on. She truly was a beacon of hope, and she had no idea how she inspired him. Even during the darkest days of his divorce from Maris he knew he had something to look forward to- Daphne. She kept him going, even when he felt like wasn't worth living. She truly was an angel sent from heaven to guide him.

But now- now she was gone. And it was all his fault. What was he thinking? He was only trying to help Maris. It wasn't in his nature to turn his back on anyone that he had ever loved. He didn't have a cruel bone in his body. But he should have put Daphne and the baby first. Maris had won. She always won. And now Daphne could no longer trust him. And what was a marriage without trust? Daphne was right to leave him. He had no one to blame but himself. That was the worst part.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to Kristen, whose encouragement and support has been proven invaluable. Thank you!

Chapter 6

"Niles, you look terrible, have you even slept this week?" Frasier asked as he sipped his cappuccino.

"No, truth be told I've had more important things on my mind than sleep. Like, oh, a missing wife of mine. And the baby. I cannot think about anything else! Tell me, Frasier, how are they doing?"

"Oh, they are doing just fine."

Niles looked down.

"No, no that's not what I meant. I meant that they are safe and doing as well as can be expected. Niles, Daphne loves you. She doesn't want to be away from you, but at the moment I can see how you've left her no choice."

"What a wonderful and supportive brother you are. I can see why your show is such a hit with the suicidal crowd."

"Niles, stop that. You have to admit that you put her in this place. She didn't want to leave, I can reassure you, and I am also quite positive that this is temporary. What were you thinking, putting up the house?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking. I only wanted to make sure that Maris was safe, but I never thought of Daphne's feelings. Oh Frasier, how could I have been so selfish?"

"Tell me something," Frasier paused for dramatic effect. "Is it possible that you still have feelings for Maris?"

"Oh, God no. How could you even ask such a thing? Daphne is my world. She is everything to me. I wouldn't be who I am if it weren't for her. Maybe I shouldn't say that, because even I don't like who I am these days. Why would you even suggest that?" Niles asked incredulously.

"I know that you never got closure with Maris, and you went through so much pain during the divorce. I can't help but wonder if you never fully got over her."

"Frasier, rest assured that I love my wife and baby. I don't love Maris. I could care less if I even see her again."

"Oh, you must care, because you will lose your house if you don't see her again," Frasier laughed.

"What is wrong with you? First you accuse me of not loving my wife and now you're making jokes- bad ones at that- at my expense? Do you treat all of your patients with such apathy?"

"I'm sorry Niles. For the record I never accused you of not loving Daphne. I just couldn't help but wonder if you hadn't cut the cord to Maris completely. Not an unreasonable suggestion from an outsider's point of view."

"Are you still in love with Lilith? Perhaps that is why you haven't been able to form a long lasting relationship."

Frasier stood up. "How dare you! "

"I'm just applying your psychology to your own situation. Doesn't feel too good, does it?"

Frasier sat back down. "Oh Niles, I am so sorry. I am here for you and will do anything I can to help you through this."

"Will you talk to Daphne for me?"

"Niles…I…"

"Please. You're my only hope. I cannot live without Daphne or our baby for one minute longer."

"Okay, Niles. I will. If I head home now I can talk to her before going to work."

"Thank you Frasier. Despite what I said earlier, you are a good brother."

"And you are a good man." Frasier only prayed that Daphne could remember that as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy belated birthday Kristen...thanks for your friendship and support over the years. You're a wonderful author and an even better friend. This chapter, once again, is just for you.

Niles had met Frasier for coffee in order to try to get an update on his wife's status. Hopefully she was well, not too well, but well. That was a bit selfish of him, but a part of him hoped she was as miserable without him as he was without her.

"She's fine Niles. She has a doctor's appointment this morning, but of course you already knew that. So what else is new...let's see, I've added a new piece to my African art collection. You really must see it, Niles. It is the most exquisite and tasteful.."

"Shut up about your African art collection!" Niles practically shouted in anxiety, causing everyone at Cafe Nervosa to look at him. "I want to know about Daphne...is the baby okay?"

"I don't know, as I'm not her physician and I haven't been to any of her appointments..."

With that Niles got up to leave, and he knew what he had to do.

Frasier sighed. Typical Niles, he thought cluelessly as he reached to settle his brother's bill.

00000

"Niles, what are you doing here?" Daphne exclaimed.

"Is this man bothering you?"

"No, Dr. He's me husband," she sighed.

"Darling I couldn't let you be alone today. I wanted to...I needed to be here for you."

"And what a fine visit you've picked to attend your wife's appointment. Today is the day we find out what the baby is...that is if you'd like to know."

Daphne tearfully held on to her husband's hand. "Oh Niles...we will know what the baby is. Isn't that the most amazing thing you've ever heard?"

"Yes, my love," an equally emotional Niles responded. "It truly is."

"Well folks, are you ready?"

"Yes!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"It looks like you'll be having a boy. Congratulations!"

Daphne couldn't stop the tears from falling, as neither could Niles. She looked at him in a way she hadn't in quite some time- with the love in her heart apparent, Niles also felt something he hadn't in some time- he felt hope.

TBC


End file.
